


Story pictures & stuff C: C;

by Shirohimesstories



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohimesstories/pseuds/Shirohimesstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chu can find all my past, present and future shizaya pictures that I´m going to draw here now xD<br/>Also the pictures that belong to the stories and chapters C; PLus some random stuff at times xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Random drawings and the author- aka me xD

Heyo *0*

And welcome to my picture gallery xDDD

For all those that have no clue what the fuck is even going on here-

This is not a story, but simply a picture containing thingy C:

I intend to draw pictures for every chapter I ever wrote from all my stories starting the end of june cx

But for now~ you still get pics xD You get those that I drew already C;

Please keep in mind that they are my first tries ever of drawing shizaya xD

And yes, yes I know the colours are a bit off in some pics xD

Forgive me x'D

Well then, let´s start with me:

That´s really me xD Got curly hair and glasses and omfg I love big pullovers *0*0*!!!

Well then and now let´s turn to my pictures xD

I will start with the crappier ones first xD

So this here I made for "After sunset." C:

Initially I was using it as a story cover, but then for the sake of recognizing works by me I only used one cover for all of my stories cx

Btw I know the quality is crappy xD And to be honest I thought of deleting it xD

The only thing that kept me from doing it is how perfectly fine Akem Manah looks there xD

let´s move on~

here we have the initial story cover of "What happened, izaya?!"

This is actually the first picture I ever drew- like ever. Seriously xD

I didn´t even draw Anime pictures before because I just thought I wouldn´t be able to draw something so cool-

Well one day I tried and bam xDDD

I decided I will try getting better xD

And then ohoho~ then things started xD

First I started noobish, drawing in motherfucking PAINT

YES

PAINT

THE COMPUTER PROGRAM

xDDDDDDDDDD

All the pictures you see on this page are made in paint xDDDD

PIXEL BY PIXEL

xD

except the last one, but that I just added so youknow what kind fo quality is awaiting you for the promised pictures in july C;

Enough rambling xD On to the next picture- also made in paint xD

This one you might know as my profile pic everywhere xD

Before you say anything- YES

the colour sucks xD that´s why I re-drew this one:

It lost quality then tho ;-; but oh well

On to something that I didn´t re-draw xD

xD I just drew that because, why not xDD

And now:

SEX

my latest work xD well shizaya wise

xD Well i hope you liked the shizaya xD

More will be following in July C;

I will just add a chappy with the description from where it is and evoila xD

see you there C:

And on a side note, down there is my first try drawing with an ACTUAl drawing program xD

Clip studio paint *^* I love it

And with an actual drawing tablet *^*

xD I drew a friendy of mine in Anime version xD

So this is the kind of art you can expect coming from me in July xD

maybe a lil better xD I will give my best x'D

And with that I say bye bye C':

see you again on this thingy in July xDDD

(Probably on July 10th but not sure- xD)

see you~! *0*

<3

 **PS.: How to tag pictures on AO3:** Some lovely readers asked how I tagged pictures on here- that my friends was one hell of a riddle xD

When you add a chapter, and you wanna add a picture you first gotta click on the "rich text" button next to the text field. C:

Now there should be a little picture button, in the task bar, right next to the fat, cursive and underlining buttons C:

If you click on that it will open a field where it asks you for a link- the trick here is that you have to upload your picture that you want to tag on an internet site.

The lovely author who helped me with this said posting it on tumblr would suffice- though that didn´t work with me xD It always showed a broken document then and it didn´t appear xD

So I created an account on fanpop, I found that thing ages ago xD And posted my pics there- then I copied the link from my pictures on fanpop and inserted it in that field. C:

If you did it right then there should be measures appearing by themselfes in the third space of that field C:

then you just gotta click oki, and the picture should already be tagged cx

 

 

 


	2. The wish to disappear Chapter 1 Picture

here you go *0*0*0*0*

This is a picture for the **first chapter of "The wish to disappear"**

Sadly I couldn´t upload it in better quality ;-; I will see if I can do this somehow still-

Anyway, so this is Izaya, standing on that rooftop in his dream hehe cx

I hope you like it xDD

And sorry for the sucking background, it´s my first time actually trying to draw one myself x'DDDD

 

Well then, I will be drawing on a picture fitting to chapter 2 of "The wish to disappear" xD

See you Minna-san *0*0* xD

Love ya all~

(I will probably upload at least one picture per month- xD depends on my time C:)

PPS.: I will leave the sketch here too xDD

Dunno but somehow I like the expression of Izaya on the sketch on paper better- xD maybe that´s just me tho xD


	3. Surprise xD

 

HEYYYY *0*0*0*

Surprise surprise xD

First off- I know I promised I would draw another pic for "The wish to disappear, Chapter 2"

But then I figured, drawing a pic for every chapter- would kinda take ages xD

And it would take even more ages if I drew them one after the other- you know, twtd chapter 1, twtd chapter 2 twtd... blah blah blah (20 000 years later)

So instead I am just going to ask you what kind of picture you wanna see C:

For example-

_"I wanna see a pic from the scene where Shizuo found Izaya in the warehouse in "I want to stay with you forever."_

orrr

_"I wanna see the pic from "Survival of the doomed" where Izaya gets attacked by that zombie."_

etc xD

You get what I mean? C:

So basically Imma just draw requests xD

So request minna-san *^* Request whatever chu like from my stories cx

or even something random if you want xD

 

**And NOW *0*0*0***

**I have an ACTUAL SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS xD**

**I am drawing a DOUJINSHIE *0*0*0* Shizaya of course~ xD**

And I already finished the COVER of it *0*

Look xD

**"Falling for you"** A Shizaya doujinshie by me~ hehe~ xD

I guess the cover is a bit much pink but heyyyyyy xDDDD it´s my first try doing something like that so meh xD

Basically this story is one of my One-shot ideas C:

and when I was on the anime convention some time ago I got the idea to draw an actual doujinshie *^* And this story got chosen as the plot for it xD

Tho I´m not far with it yet xD

Honestly speaking I only got the cover for now xD

the story is in my head, but not on paper yet xD Time issues yay xDDD

Here chu can have the sketch too xD It looked a bit different at first, didn´t it? x'D

I think it will have quite a few pages- at least 30-50 pages long - so that´s going to be a shitload to draw xD

So anyway, I will be drawing on this simultainously to writing fics and drawing request pics C:

And once I´m done I will post the entire thing on here C;

So you have something to look forward to xDD

tho I warn you- drawing that cover took around... a week I think. Studying and all you know-

So 1 page should take around... 4 days maybe or 5 depends-

Let´s say 1 page takes 1 week maximum- since I gotta write and draw on requests too

30 pages--- yeeeahh xDD 30 weeks? xD approximately I guess xD

So that would mean I could be done with with half of it at Christmas x'D

And done I will probably be around somewhere in April x'D if it´s only 30 pages- xD

No worries I will try to be faster x'D But hey *^* I´m totally drawing this so there will be something coming along for sure xD

Well then, with that being said, don´t forget to comment a pic you wanna have drawn by me~

And see you in one of my updates xD <3

 

 

 


	4. Happy Halloween~ C:

**_*0*0*0*0*_ HAPPY HALLOWEEN! _*0*0*0*0*_**

So the year before last year I started the story "After sunset."

Last year the story "After sunset" ended xD

And this year- I´m a slow fuck x'D As usual xD

But now I FINALLY FINISHED COLOURING THE PIC!!  xD

HERE YOU GO *0*~

 

**Happy Halloween C:**

**FINALLY I´M DONE XDD**

**Enjoy~ x'D**

**Midnight Ootoro**

The night was dark, cold and yet the flea was contend, after all in this gloomy night he was visiting his friend.

The fish so tasty, Otooro left and right, oh really now wasn´t it a wonderful night?

A headless woman entered the room, not even glancing at her soon to be groom, as she went to the oven getting out some more bread- on the counter there laid her sleeping head.

"Celtyyyy, please~" the doctor cried, Izaya felt it was the thousandth time that night.

"I really didn´t mean to, I swear! I just wanted to help... so don´t treat me so cold, because that´s unfair."

The raven laughed eating his dish, raising an eyebrow at the doctor as he ate some more fish.

"You shouldn´t have been in the kitchen in the first place you know. Now put up with it, you reap what you sow."

"You might be right about that, yes," After all it was him who had caused the mess. "But you there were also at fault- if you hadn´t handed me the salt-"

"I didn´t know it was the wrong can I chose, if someone hadn´t labeled it wrong, then who knows~ Maybe it wouldn´t have come that far."

"Are you saying it´s my fault now, yah?!"

Before the raven could counter the words, a PDA was shoved in his face.

(Stop it now, the cookies are ruined, now help me at least, getting this mess cleaned.)

"I bet they still taste fine!" the raven heard his old friend whine. "Izaya and me will eat them no worry," and with that Shinra shuffled to the kitchen in a hurry.

 The cookies were resting there salty and burnt, at the sight the raven´s stomach churned.

"I´m so not going to eat that-" the raven made clear, but Shinra was just grinning, "Celty my dear~"

He stepped back from the oven a smile on his face, "Since Izaya is our guest, don´t you think he deserves the first taste?"

A loud crash startled both of them great, on the ground now laying- the cookie plate.

The dullahan shaking angrily, just walked away, obviously she was done with cooking today.

"Ah, Celty," the doctor cried, walking after his future-to-be wife.

"Seems she doesn´t want anyone to eat those cookies," the raven commented eating one more of his fishy goodies.

Pouting the doctor glanced at the flea, "Oh shut up you aren't even supposed to be here."

Shrugging Izaya chewed on some fish, "You think I would skip on this tastey dish?"

With a sigh the doctor picked the cookies from the floor, it was just then that they heard the sound of that door. 

That door, on the back of the castle- loud growling increased- the backdoor was reserved for just one certain beast. 

Quickly spreading his vampire wings the flea got up from his seat, while Shinra could do nothing but get pale like a sheet.

"Where is that flea?!" a loud voice thundered through the halls- creaking and shaking the cold grey walls. "Well then Shinra, thanks for the fish, I will take my leave now just as you wished."

There was just one thing that the raven should have considered, outside the window there was a damn blizzard- His wings spread he was about to fly off, but how could he do that with a weather that rough?

"Izaya wait, how about you hide?" but too late, the monster was already inside.

"I found you, you annoying flea-" the blond growled making the raven feel something akin to fear. It wasn't like he was scared of their usual fights, he just still remembered how it hurt when he bites-

A little round scar marking him reminded him of the deed, that's why he really felt the need, to escape this situation as fast as he could, fly and run away into the safe wood.

"Aw Shizu-chan, I don´t think you were invited," the raven hummed, the doctor seemed frightened- not for Izaya´s life, of course, but rather the sheer force, with which the brute tended to attack,  he feared he would turn his castle to a wreck.

"Hey, uh how about you two just call it an end for tonight?" the doctor suggested, trying to end the fight, but of course Shizuo wasn´t up to that-

"You lousy flea, it was you who did that!"

"Too bad Shizu-chan, I have no idea what you are talking about~" that was a lie of course, without a doubt. Even Shinra realized that much as he tried at least one last approach:"Shizuo I think you got the wrong person this time, Izaya was here all afternoon, eating fish and drinking some wine."

It was then that the Dullahan entered the scene- it seemed she had blown off some steam-  and froze in the middle of her walk, just staring at Shizuo in what seemed like shock.

The doctor was about to ask what´s wrong, when his wifey started laughing for a reason unknown. It wasn´t a laughing as per se, as he could only see her shoulders tremble that way.

Whatever it was, the blond seemed to know as he raised the table ready to throw- the flea was getting ready to step aside, the blond, however, paused, grinning wide.

"You know what flea? I know something better to get back to you," the raven blinked, having no clue, as the blond reached for a pocket of his jean- what he pulled out there made the raven scream-

"I thought you might like this you shitty leech," he found this when he strolled along the beach, "I´m going to tie this to your damn wings!" he knew instantly that this was one of the things, the flea regularly got scared about- "Put that away-!" he heard the flea shout.

In his hand there was a fish combined with garlic on a string, the size of its eyes being the most scariest thing-

The blizzard was still outside and in Shinra´s castle there was no way to hide- the fish looking at him with the eyes of doom, Izaya knew he had to do something soon.

Izaya only had this one weakness he knew- and so he jumped out of the window and flew-

Wind and rain met his skin, but there was no way he was going to let the blond win.

Yelling and shouting of his own name, the monster was following all the same.

In the kitchen silence ruled the scene, laying there was only a fish where the blond had been. In his rage he had dropped the threat- Shinra doubted Shizuo even noticed that.

Celty was still standing there, laughing and shaking,  outside the doctor heard some trees breaking.

"What did I miss?" the doctor asked his future wife, who was still in a laughing bliss.

If he had simply looked out of the window and watched the two run, he might have figured out why it was so much fun.

 The wings too wet, Izaya ran for his life, the blond chasing after his ...wife?

Because dyed in his fur there was but one sentence on his back- fairly readable it was there on blond in black.

Shinra turned, just in time to see-

On Shizuo´s back the words: "I love the flea~"

\--๑-๑ **ஜ** ๑-*0*-๑ **ஜ** ๑-๑--

**The End~**

**So, I know it´s not Halloween anymore, but rhyming sorta took more time than I thought- xDDD I hope my rhyming wasn´t to crappy, just as a quick reminder my native language is German so I might have messed up a bit regarding pronunciation there xD**

Well then with that being said, I only gotta mention one more thing xD

The requests for pictures haha

I´m currently working on **Kiesuke** ´s request of drawing the zombie pic where Izaya gets attacked in sotd C: I did not forget sweetie xD I´m just slow x'D really slow xD

After that I will draw on a request from **virgo_acris** who wants to see the scene where Izaya comforts Shizuo in sotd C:

And lastly a request from **Darksky** who wants to see a pic of when Shizuo found Izaya in twtd chapter 3 C:

Sorry for being so slow xD I will try to get faster x'D

Well then, with all that being said- Happy Halloween Minna~! *^* xD

Don´t get bitten by any vampires xD

Or fleas~

x'D

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO MY DEAR COOKIES *0*0*0*0*0*0

I HAS RETURNED XD

-chirp chirp chirp-

No one here? Oh meh - anyway~!!! xD

NOW that the exam month is over I will be updating regularly again *0*

Starting off with **the END of no escape** *0*0*0*0*0*

I am almost done with the chapter just the last few sentences don´t sit perfectly well yet- In a few hours it will be up xD

Bwahaha I can´t wait to see your response C’:

ANYWAY

Let´s turn to the pics xDDD

This one might seem familiar to you x’D

It´s a new cover for my doujinshie because the old one just seemed… too over the top?

Too…. Pink? xDDDDD

You know what I mean x’D just look at this, this is more to my liking x’D  

 

 

And now, I did another one C’:

Sadly it is not done yet as in- I still need to colour it xD but the sketch is done *0*

As you can see it´s the scene from Survival of the doomed where poor Izzy gets slammed into the bathroom and cracks his rib C’:

I hope the zombie is scary enough x’D tho it will definitely be scarier once it´s coloured mwahaha

Here you go **Kiesuke** x’DDD Look how fast I was, just three months x’DDD Fucking studies xD 

I promise i will get it coloured as soon as possible C:

 

 

 

Now sadly that´s all I managed for today C’: But now that I got more time I will be able to update AND draw xD

Also on a side note, I worked on the doujinshie, and it´s gonna have 31 pages *0*

Well… the first part C: C: C: xDD

There will be two more parts of the whole thing xD Tho I will concentrate for now on the first part xD I only need to draw all the panels now C:

And I´m also going to post the first pages once I got some xDDD so yay you have something to look forward to C’:

Next pic from the requests is the one from **virgo_acris** , with the scene from **Sotd** where Izaya comforts Shizu-chan a bit C:

(You mean when they are laying on the mattress in the tree and talk while looking at the stars, right? C: Just making sure if I´m gonna draw the right thing xD )

Well then, see you soonish hopefully for more pics x’D

And in my chapters C’:

-scurries off to fix the last lines of No escape-

Bye, bye my lovely cookies~! *0*0*0*0*


	6. Chapter 6

 

Heyo~!! xDDD

Finally the zombie pic is coloured xD Sorry for taking so long **Kiesuke** C':

The next request I´m gonna do is from **virgo_acris** , with the scene from **Sotd** where Izaya comforts Shizu-chan C':

Tho before that I´m working on a special surprise picture xD

and it´s gonna be my new profile pic most probably xDD

 

Also regarding the doujinshie- I haven´t had time to work on it at all till now x'DDDD

Gosh I want to do so much but there is so little time xD Someone please multiply meh xD

But I´m still working on that one so no worries xD

Anyway~

Now I need to head off and write SnS and Bcd xDDDDD

I don´t think I can update SD anymore today C': Time is just slipping away from me xD

But hey the other two i will do C:

Well then~ Till next time xDD

 

**Drawings in progress:**

***special pic* (new profile pic)** ho ho ho ho xDDD

 **virgo_acris** picture Starry sky comfort, sotd

 **Doujinshie** page 1

**All requests:**

**Darksky** picture Shizuo finds izaya, Twtd

 **ShizzyMcDizzy** picture hugging cold Izzy, Ne

 **Guest 2** picture Izaya with Shizu-chan´s vest, bcd

 


	7. Smut pic xD Sinful desire chap 3 C':

 

Hohoho I finished the new soon to be profile pic x’D

UPDATE: THE **SPEED VIDEO IS DONE** xDDDD with no music lmao xD

Just search: **Shizaya pic Sinful Desire Chap 3** \- on youtube or below there is the link x'DDD (hope it works xD)

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSBou6zaMGQ> **

 

 

Now that I look at it it kinda reminds me of the scene in “SinfulDesire” where Shizu jerks izaya off xDDDDDDD

Oh well C’: I recorded the whole drawing process and once I figure out how to fucking squish it into a shorter video (right now it´s 4 hours long lmao) I will post it as a speed drawing video x’D

and once that is done imma use it as my new profile everywhere x’DD

Except the old one looks better? I wonder about it xD maybe I will just re-colour the old profile pic and use that after all xD I dunno xD

Whelp Anyway~

So this is the secret pic I was talking about xDD

Ah and about the speed drawing, once I managed to squish it to a reasonable length imma post it on tumblr C:

And since no one seems to be able to find me here have a link xD

**https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shirohimesshizayastories**

Well then, for now I shall hurry up writing monday´s updates x'D **virgo_acris** your pic is next~! xDD

* * *

 

**Drawings in progress:**

**virgo_acris** picture Starry sky comfort, sotd

 **Doujinshie** page 1

**All requests:**

**Darksky** picture Shizuo finds izaya, Twtd

 **ShizzyMcDizzy** picture hugging cold Izzy, Ne

 **Guest 2** picture Izaya with Shizu-chan´s vest, bcd


	8. Off to tapas~! xDD

hey hey hey people *0*0*0*0*0*

 **I drew something new~!!! xD** I bet you are thinking now-

What? but there is no pic here? -SCROLL LIKE CRAZY AND REFRESHES PAGES-

nup that´s true the **new pic** isn´t here x'D but rather **on taptastic** C':

You see, tagging pics here is a hassle actually and now that I looked at it again some of the pictures I posted disappeared again as well (Why the fuck does that keep happening?) 

So I decided to create an account on taptastic that´s actually made for uploading pictures and stories and shit x'D

SO PEOPLE

**HERE IS A LINK: https://tapas.io/shirohimesstories**

If the link doesn´t work or shit just google **"Shirohimesstories tapas"** I should be the top result xD

xDDD this should lead you right to my page, with **all of my previous fanarts** and other shit and **also to** **my doujinshie** ~!

Which is now one page long lmao xDD i will try to at least update one page per month x'DD

Sounds like a long time I know, but with fanfiction, university, my book and drawing at the same time i really can´t handle it faster x'DD

Well then, no worries **I didn´t forget the special pic requests!!**

I have them all neatly collected in my drawing map and I will be sure to fulfill those as well xD

Well then~ Back to writing, lol I needa update a whole chapter tomorrow that contains literally not a single witten word yet x'DDDD

See you~!! <3


End file.
